And the Rain Keeps Falling
by HPmnop
Summary: Luna is woken up by a nightmare of an event that happened in her past. As she walks the grounds trying to clear her mind she encounters none other than Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! Yup, this is my first Harry/Luna story. I know this chapter is short, but there are still longer chapters to come! Enjoy! (oh, and I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or the Harry Potter world)

P.S. This is a story that I started with an earlier account. Unfortunately, I forgot my account info for that account so I started a new one and here it is. Just letting you know so that nobody thinks that I am stealing this story from DarkLuna4.

--

Rain seems to be pouring from the dark gray skies above, quenching mother earth. Falling from the heavens and turning the land below into a rainy wonderland. Insects find their cover under mushrooms while a family of squirrels gathers together in a tree hole they call home. The lush green grass isslick and shiny, but if one looks closely the colors of the rainbow could be seen atop the soaked grass. The trees sway in the slight breeze dancing in the rain. Children sit inside their homes and watch the rain fall with sad faces; disappointed that they can't play outside due to the rain. Only one child can be seen joining the trees in their dance. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair soaked along with her clothes. The bright green of her pants and the electric blue sundress stand out in the cloudy environment. She spins in her pink ballet shoes, arms out, palms pointed upward welcoming the rain. Misty blue eyes dancing with joy as she does so. When dizziness overcomes her she collapses on the grass. As the rain gently falls upon her face she imagines herself running and playing along side the crumpled-horned snorkacks. The crumpled-horned snorkack daydream was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang and the rumbling of the ground.

"What the geebers was that!" Luna Lovegood exclaimed in surprise.

Looking around for the source of the interruption of her cool daydream, Luna spotted smoke coming out of her house at the other side of the valley.

"Oh no…"

Running as fast as her little legs could carry her she frantically made her way home. Her mother had been working in the basement on a cure for the Cruciatus curse when she left the house this morning. Something must have gone terribly wrong. Finally she made it to her house and threw open the front door. A flood of smoke poured out, causing Luna to cough and her eyes to sting. Blindly, she made here way to the basement entry and descended the stairs two at a time.

"Mother, where are you? Mother!"

Luna quickly searched the basement for her mother as the smoke cleared. Suddenly Luna saw a figure lying in a corner, almost lifeless.

"Mother!"

She rushed to her mother and fell on her knees. Her mother's once bright yellow shirt was now torn and covered in soot. The gray skirt that used to be a beautiful white was tattered. Waist length dirty blonde hair was spread around her with a few strands lying on her face. Fresh tears slid down Luna's cheeks as she watched her mother breath heavily. Each breath was growing shorter with every passing second. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just this morning her mother was laughing in the kitchen while she made breakfast. Her orb like eyes looking at Luna and her father lovingly. Who would have known that just a few hours later that joyful woman would be taking in her last breaths in the basement as her daughter looked on with sorrowful eyes? Serenity Lovegood looked up at her daughter with sad misty green eyes. As soon as she saw Luna a small smile appeared on her dirt stained face.

"My darling Luna, please don't cry. For now I shall go on to a better place."

"But I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with father and me. Please don't go! Please…!"

Luna then began to cry hysterically.

"Shh, Luna. Look at me." Serenity placed a hand under Luna's chin and lifted it, looking into the sad blue eyes of her daughter.

"I know you don't want me to go, but there is nothing we can do. But know one thing my darling…I will never truly leave you. I will always be with you, watching over you. I want you to promise me one thing Luna."

"Anything, mother. Anything."

"I want you to promise me that you will always be my Luna that I love and adore. Don't ever act like anyone other than yourself, for if you do you would only exist as a shadow of the person you are pretending to be. Promise me that, please."

"I promise I will mother. I will never break that promise, no matter what."

Serenity smiled up at Luna and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love you Luna. Always and forever," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"I love you too," Luna said as she held her mother's hand to her cheek.

Serenity took one last shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Luna knew she was gone. Her mother's hand went limp and Luna gently laid it on her mother's stomach, off her cheek. She stayed there, in the dark basement, crying until she heard the popping of the medi-wizard, arriving in the basement along with her father.

"Luna! What happened! I heard a loud boom and…" his voice faded as he saw his wife lying dead on the ground.

"No! Serenity! No! Please, no!" he ran to his wife and wept.

Suddenly thunder sounded and a sixteen year old Luna was awoken from her nightmare.

A/N: Yes, that was the first chapter! Hope everyone liked it. Please read and review! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here it is. The chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!

- - -

Luna walked along the dark corridors, the moon illuminating her face as she passed the large Hogwarts windows. She wore the usual Ravenclaw robes, but had on her crumpled horned snorkack pajamas underneath them instead of the school skirt and blouse. Anyone who glanced her way would have seen a typical Luna. She is the only person who would ever wear those kinds of pajamas. However, the moon revealed a face that did not belong to Luna. The dreamy quality that can always be found in her eyes was lost. It was replaced with eyes of sorrow and sadness. Eyes that were once large and that once took in every aspect of their surroundings were now narrow and downcast. Tear stains can clearly be seen on Luna's pale face in the moonlight.

She had no idea where she was going. She merely walked aimlessly about the castle, listening to the patter of rain outside. Rain. She and her mother loved the rain. They used to go out and dance in the rain at every possibility. Her mother used to show her how to sway like the trees in the breeze. She would spin Luna around until they both became dizzy and collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter. Her Father would always worry about them catching a cold but her mother would always laugh and remind him that the Huper Dangtels were the ones who caused colds and that they only came out during the full moon, so there was no need to worry. Then her father would just smile at his wife lovingly. Her mother had a way of easing anyone's troubled mind.

However, the day she passed away she had told Luna to go outside without her. She had told her that she was working on a very important potion that would help those who suffered from the Cruciatus curse. She told Luna to go on without her and that she would join her shortly. But that never happened…

Fresh tears ran down Luna's face as she remembered.

"Mother…I miss you so."

It was then that Luna reached the great oak doors that led to the grounds. She pushed them open and carefully walked down the steps and onto the slippery grounds. Thunder sounded and rain poured from the skies. The rain seemed to have a calming effect on her, but at the same time it reminded her of those days with her mother.

A few minutes later Luna came upon the Great Lake. The rain made ripples appear upon the calm surface of the lake. Luna found a dry spot under a tree nearby and sat. She rested against the trunk of the tree and watched the rain fall upon the earth. The trees of the Forbidden Forest swayed with the breeze, as did the small lakeside plants. Luna sat there for quite awhile before a voice broke her out of her trance.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

Luna looked up and saw none other than Harry Potter standing before her, with a look of concern on his face.

"Hello Harry. I had a nightmare. It was quite horrible actually. I couldn't fall asleep after that so here I am."

Harry seemed at a loss for words. Luna's tendency to say things as they are always caught him off guard. But there is something different about the way she spoke. It lacked the dreamy like quality it always held.

"Oh…umm. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes. No broken bones. I'm in great health. Although, I might not be if any Huper Dangtels are about. They come out in the full moon you know and can give you a nasty cold."

"Oh, well let's hope they are sleeping or having a midnight snack."

By now Harry was used to Luna's eccentric personality. So when she talked about any unusual creatures he just treated it like any other normal topic.

Luna smiled at him and said, "Actually, Huper Dangtels are nocturnal and only sleep during the day. But let's do hope that they are having a midnight snack."

Harry smiled back and it was then that he clearly saw her face.

"Luna, is something bothering you? It looks like you've been crying."

"I wouldn't say bothering, but yes. Something is making it very difficult for me to be as carefree as a crumple horned snorkack. You see, I had a nightmare about the day Mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize Harry. You didn't cause the nightmare. What brought you out here in this rain by the way?"

"Well, I…I had a nightmare too. I didn't want to risk waking the others with another nightmare so I came out here to clear my head."

"Oh yes. The rain does have the tendency to clear minds. It is indeed the tears of the angels above, cleansing our souls. Mother always told me that. I know she is one of those angels above. She's watching over me like she said she would. I miss her terribly. I suspect you had a nightmare about Sirius right?"

Harry was a bit startled by her question, but he expected it. Luna reminded him of Dumbledore. Her deep, misty blue orbs seemed to read his thoughts.

"Yeah. I know he is gone, but there is a part of me hoping that he would walk out of that archway. I know it's silly…" Harry blushed slightly as he said this.

"Not at all Harry. I sometimes wish the same thing, but then I remember that Mother is up in heaven watching over me. I believe that she is a star up in the sky. You see that bright star? The one that's right above the moon? That's Mother, watching over her Luna. Sirius is up there too Harry. Just remember that he is always there and that you are never alone."

Luna placed her and on Harry's and gave him a warm smile. Harry returned the smile and said, "Thanks Luna. If you ever need anything or want to talk to someone, I'm here."

At those words something changed in Luna's eyes. The sadness that Harry saw moments before was replaced with their usual dreaminess. The change seemed to spark something within Harry. He was in awe by how beautiful she looked, despite the fact that she was drenched. She looked as beautiful as ever. She has both inner and outer beauty.

Luna has also always been the only one who understood what he has been through. They have both lost someone whom they loved and they have both been shunned by society at one point in their lives.

Before Harry knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against Luna's. Warmth flooded through both of their bodies the moment their lips touched. All sadness and pain disappeared, and they became oblivious to the cold rain.

Remembering where he was and what he had done Harry pulled away, breaking the kiss. Harry looked at Luna and was surprised to see a serene yet startled look on her face.

"I…I'm so sorry Luna. I..."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it and I like you too Harry."

Slightly taken aback, Harry's eyes went wide and he stuttered, "W-what?"

"Well, you kissed me so you must have feelings for me."

Harry turned a deep shade of red. Realizing that there was no better time than this Harry asked Luna what he had wanted to ask her since summer break.

"Luna…umm…willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Excuse me? I can't quite understand what you are saying Harry. Has a wrackspurt floated in your ear? If it has a have a great remedy for you," Luna said with great concern in her voice.

Harry chuckled. Her concern about his safety against a magical creature that may or may not exist gave him courage. He took a deep breath and calmly said, "Luna, will you be my girlfriend?"

Luna smiled serenely up at him and said, "Yes Harry. Yes I will."

A huge smile appeared on Harry's face, and one just as big can be seen on Luna's as well.

Feeling like the strongest guy in the world Harry confidently put his arm around Luna, and she gently laid her head upon his shoulder. Together they looked up at the stars. Luna looked up at her mother's star. She didn't know if it was the effect of the rain, thunder, and the light of the full moon, but she could have sworn she saw the form of a woman dancing gracefully above the moon.

A/N: THE END. Hope everyone liked the story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel…The engagement and the wedding! Let me know what you think. :D


End file.
